


Marry Me?

by pretzel_logic



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Mash Up, M/M, Mick is an excellent chef, Polyamory Negotiations, Polygamy, The way to any speedster's heart is through their stomach, background Leonard Snart/Wonder woman, mentioned goldenvibe, mostly DCTV and DCAU from the 90s/00s, mostly pre-flashwave, westallen firmly established
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic
Summary: Leonard volunteered Mick to cook for the after after party in celebration of the world not ending, again. Barry really,really, likes Mick's food.It sparks a chain of events no one saw coming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Flashwave week on Tumblr, day 7, Proposal.

Mick wasn’t sure how he got roped into providing all the food for the _after_ after party. He helped in saving the day, didn’t he, and did Snart have any idea how much time and money feeding all these capes cost? Snart was just lucky Gotham’s Gargoyle agreed that the Heroes League would foot the bill or else his favorite Captain Cold coat would have been a pile of ashes.

“Come now Mick, don’t growl. How often do we help save the world?” Snart teased as Mick went about making sure all the hot food stayed hot.

“Once a year, sometimes two or three depending on whether Sara or Red show up begging for help,” Mick answered. He didn’t have to look at Snart to know his partner was pouting at him, just a little.

“Fine, fine. I had you cook ‘cause this preventing the world’s end ‘event’ was all Flash’s fault. Again. Seemed only fair we put out somehow after Scarlet made a mess of things,” Len said, shrugging.

Mick’s life was so much easier before Leonard decided to invite him to become a supervillain and then adopted his supposed nemesis as a kid brother. This whole hosting the after after party was classic ‘Please forgive Lisa for her fuck ups’ damage control. Mick felt if this whole thing had been for Lisa or even Jax, he’d feel a lot less aggravated by it. Snart knew he didn’t like Red. Didn’t like how that whole mess with Lewis and Red’s pep talks were what got Snart a terminal case of hero. Even after Len got brought back, stitched back together like some rag doll from the Oculus debris and the mixed realities forged by the Holy Lance, the hero problem was still chronic. And worse, Mick had it too now. Not as bad as Snart of course but Mick never really had to be asked twice to help. Mick guessed it was because his life felt fuller now - even if it came with complications.

Speaking of Red, here he was beside Snart appearing in an instant and giving his partner that playful but chagrined smile on his face again. Mick was starting to think it was his default expression for Snart. Snart, for his part looked away from his latest Kosher Dilemma of Mick’s special and oh-so-tempting bacon wrapped steak to smirk patronizingly back at the Flash. Oh yeah, Mick could see the familial bonds growing.

“Come on Snart, it’s not my fault Grodd decided to inva-” Flash started to argue before Len took one of the more bite-sized bits of steak and shoved it in Red’s mouth.

Snart clearly had some witty line already thought up, mouth opening to deliver said line when Red moaned. More than a few people turned to stare but Mick doubted anyone but him and Snart got see what was apparently Flash’s orgasm face. Red’s eyes had fluttered closed and he hadn’t even taken a bite of the steak yet, just letting the flavor sit on his tongue. He seemed to be in his own little world as he carefully, slowly, ate the steak and then licked his lips. Mick’s pants felt a hell of a lot less comfortable once Red turned his awestruck expression at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mick could see Len looking mostly amused and a little traumatized.

“Oh my god, you cooked this? All of this?” Flash demanded as he looked around at all the food like a dragon would look at its hoard. Finally his gaze turned back to Mick and he asked, “Marry me?”

Mick was mostly thinking with his dick at that point and, sure, he thought the whole saving yourself for marriage thing was a bit old fashioned, but what the hell. He’d say ‘I do’ to have that in his bed. Someone here could probably ordain it; they had a Greek immortal princess and Sea King here after all. 

But just at that moment, Flash’s reporter walks over, shaking her head in fond amusement. “Jeeze, Barry. Do you propose to everyone that cooks for you?” she asked and - oh.

Right.

Flash was just joking. People made ‘marry me’ jokes all the time without meaning them. Red wanted his food, not him.

“What? No. But Iris, this food is amazing,” Flash insisted. “I’m sorry but I’m leaving you for its chef.”

“Uh-huh. You speedsters and your stomachs,” Iris said as she gave Red a chaste kiss on the lips. Mick wanted to laugh at how her eyebrows jumped a little at the left over flavor she must have caught a taste of, but he was still busy trying to smother his libido. “Come on, Barry, Batman and Green Arrow want to debrief before they eat.”

Red actually let out a little high-pitched whine as he was led away.

“Don’t worry, Red; I’ll keep the food warm for you,” Mick found himself saying without realizing it. Red turned back briefly to give him a blinding smile before he reluctantly continued in the opposite direction from Mick.

And the food.

Letting out a sigh, Mick turned to Snart to see what he made of the whole exchange only to see his partner studying him. Mick knew that look. Nothing good came from that particular scheming face.

“No.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Len protested.

“I know that look. It was the look you gave Lisa right before you suggested we kidnap Ramon again. So they could have an uninterrupted getaway together that the Flash interrupted anyways. No,” Mick repeated, jabbing his finger at Snart like that would help stop his friend from whatever awful plans he had cooking in his brain.

“Come on, Mick, I saw the way you looked at him,” Len said, daring Mick to refute it.

“Drop it or I won’t tell you which steaks are wrapped in turkey bacon.”

“… Consider it dropped.”

Mick snorted because he knew that only meant the matter was dropped for now. Snart would either try to bring up later or try to meddle behind his back. Man never could let things like this go.

(And really, Mick is completely unsurprised when, three months later, Iris West shows up at his actual house of a safe house - the one Len’s been inviting Flash back to for Mick’s food after any successful day of heroics, because subtle Len ain’t - to negotiate some sort of boyfriend timeshare. He’s not even surprised that half the reason she instigated the agreement was because yet another evil Speedster was out to kill her and dating Barry meant he had to help stop that. Of course, by the time he gets done preventing Iris’s death Snart is going steady with Wonder Woman - something absolutely no one saw coming, not even Snart. Mick wonders why they even bother pretending that they’re not heroes anymore.)

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might leave this fic as 1/? because I had originally planned for this story to be a lot longer but cut it short cause it was already two days late for the event.
> 
> Comment mod is on for shy reviewers.
> 
> My Tumblr blogs are [pretzel-writes](pretzel-writes.tumblr.com) and [pretzel-log1c](pretzel-log1c.tumblr.com)


End file.
